


Times Robin gets laid (young justice genderswap robin)

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robin... the girl wonder... the bisexual as hell wonder... it was obvious... the times she panicked around Harley quinn and poison ivy... that time she saw superboy shirtless... just a couple of times she managed to get luckyPlus as a virgin lesbian I wrote this at like 1:36 am





	Times Robin gets laid (young justice genderswap robin)

Artemis x robin "Artemis.... A-Artemis.... oh god... fuck Artemis please don't stop...." Rachel whines as she rocks her hips against Artemis's fingers  
"Oh baby I had no intention to gorgeous..." she smirked and rubbed her clit a little faster, Rachel threw her head back and arched her back, she sobbed in pleasure and groaned. Artemis smirked and leaned down, she gave small licks at her clit and chuckled lightly at rhe reaction. "God your 14 how are you so sensitive?" She teased  
"I-I...oh god... fuck..." she whined not able to answer, Artemis took her fingers away from Rachel's clit and rubbed her own. "C'mon... you can't be the only one getting attention tonight" she smirked and climbed on top of Rachel, She blushed heavily and nodded as she stared at Artemis's chest. They were both completely naked, Rach stared at her and shuttered "you can touch them..."  
"Wha-at?" Robin stuttered  
"Oh c'mon... we'll both benefit" She smirked and grabbed Rachel's hand, she nodded and rubbed one of them lightly. Artemis groaned and bit her lip, Rachel leaned forward and rook a nipple into her mouth. She sucked lightky and started to rub at Artemis's clit, "oh fuck... that feels amazing.... so good " she praised  
Rachel hummed lightly and Artemis tugged at her away by the hair, Rachel was pushed onto the bed with her head in the pillows. "Spread your legs.... I changed my mind.... next night is mine..." she ordered  
"N-next night?" Rachel stuttered and spread her legs a little  
"With a mouth like yours definitely" she nodded and leaned down,  
Rachel looked up to the roof and brought her arms to her chest, Artemis started out with kissing her thighs. She took her time with nipping and sucking hickeys into both, Rachel groaned lightly and squirmed. Artemis kissed her way down until she got to her clit, she gave quick licks at it and spread her legs wider. Rachel moaned and threw her head against the bed, Artemis smirked and pulled away. She slowly slid two fingers into her cunt and rubbed her walls slowly, Rachel tugged at the bedsheets and cried out. "God you are so so sensitive... I gotta fix that don't I?" She teased as she rubbed her g-spot  
Rachel arched her back higher and squirmed again, Artemis added another and went back to lickign and sucking at her clit. "Fuck fuck oh god.... I'm close... oh god I'm so close... fu-" she cried out and came soon after  
Artemis groaned and watched the cum spill from her and onto the bed, she licked it all up and snuck her tongue inside of her. Rachel groaned and nearly came a second time afyer she was done, "you seem to be enjoying yourself..." she smirked and Rachel nodded  
"God you look so hot right now.... all it took was one kiss" she smiled and rubbed her own clit,  
Rachel watched her and bit her lip. Artemis rubbed herclit between two fingers andpinched at it lightly, "fuck... Rob..." she mumbled  
Right... she was still robin, the lesbian girl wonder. She wondered how her glasses stayed on after... that. Artemis came soon after all over Rachels thigh, Artemis wiped it off and held it up to Rachels lips "I tried yours..." she smiles and rachel shrugged as she started to lick it off her fingers. "Good girl..." she teased and laid down beside her and cuddled her...


End file.
